shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Villainous Axe
Introduction Villainous Axe or her real name Amelia Gingersnap is a super villain from the Island of Freezya. Her homeland is a Winter Island located in the new world. It is known for its fearsome warriors and evermore fearsome beast. Villainous Axe is the Arch Nemesis of Chainsaw. The two of them have both a great admiration and hatred toward each other. Villainous Axe admires Yandere's strength. However she hates Yandere's sense of justice and thinks that the maiden should be on her side, the side of the Law of Nature. Appearance Villainous Axe is a testament to the trope Beauty is Bad. Despite being only sixteen years old Villainous Axe has the body development of a grown women. This is due to her hitting puberty early thanks to the short lifespan of the people on her home island. Villainous Axe has long flowing black hair that runs down to her lower knees. She has flawless pearl color skin along with a pair of gorgeous yellow pincer shaped eyes. She can usually be seen wearing fur armor crafted from the hides of great beast. On her face she wears four lines of blue war paint, and she can be scene walking around with her axe anywhere. Villainous Axe's body is covered in muscles. Despite being a warrior she has no visible scars. Personality Villainous Axe is almost always calm. This calmness is the result of her training from her father and the teachings of her mother. Since she was a little girl she was taught the way of the hunt by her father, who praised her regularly. He taught her to be calm and decisive in all situations. Her mother taught her patience, in both preparing food and in setting traps. She also instilled discipline in her making sure that she could stay on task when she needed to. Now matter what faced both her parents Villainous Axe's father and Mother, who where named Hinato and Hinako, never lost their cool and remained clam. This trait was forged into her since she was a young child. Villainous Axe was raised under two main doctrine, the first was that she was loved and special. This meant that she got what she wanted and when she wanted it. Her father would spoil her regularly and her mother would follow suit. The two would compete with each other to see who could please their daughter the most, when they were not hunting of course. The second doctrine that she was taught was the Law of Nature. The Law of Nature states that the strong shall rule and the weak shall be made abase. This meant that if she was stronger than her opponent she could do what she wanted. Might made right, in their eyes and the eyes of their society. This skewered Villainous Axe's view on life. From her point of view being power was everything and that weakness was a sin. As for Villainous Axe's relationship with her parents, the three are in a compete harmony. Villainous Axe loves and respects them and they love and respect her. The only reason she left her home island was to explore the world. Her parents would often track her down and send her gifts and sweets. She would often write letters back and receive letters from them in kind. Abilities and Powers Axemanship Villainous Axe uses a axe instead of a sword. This made her stand out on the battlefield and marked her as Heroic Chainsaw's arch nemesis. The maiden uses a war axe rather than your standard battle axe. The axe she use has a handle long enough to place both hands on, but also short enough to be used with one. This makes it possible for Villianous Axe to switch between one handing and two handing it easily in the fight. Her axe style focus on both power and speed. Speed comes into play when she swings it with one hand. Her swings are so fast that you can hear the wind howling as she swings. The sound is similar to a wolf's how at night. Power comes into play when she swings her weapon with both hands. When she strikes the hard frozen rocks of her homeland shatter like glass and mountains are cleaved into two. Hand to Hand Combat Draconic Fist Syle Devil Fruit Battle Axe Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Category:Draconic Fist Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Category:Axe User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Shizen No Hōsoku Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Chef Category:Otaku Flames